


A Revival of Deeds

by mia_liz



Category: Silicon Valley (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, jeff dellinger is jared dunn, silicon valley/the good wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_liz/pseuds/mia_liz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mistakes of Jeff Dellinger are the ones that Jared Dunn will have to pay for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revival of Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> *I should probably preface this with telling you all I don’t really watch ‘The Good Wife’ very often and this story’s main focus is the idea that Jeff Dellinger is Jared Dunn. Other characters from The Good Wife will be featured but not in depth, I would consider it more of a Silicon Valley story rather than a Good Wife story.
> 
> ** Also this story is an established Jared/Richard fic because I ship them so hard I knew that at some point I will want couple moments but I don’t really want this to be a ‘getting together’ fic (I have one of those going at the moment and the next chapter will be posted within the next week, sooner if I go home to my laptop and stop freeloading at my sisters)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did Jarrich would be real and I would be employed.

_2:48am_

 

Lying on his side Jared watched his clock’s numbers pass it’s been three hours since Richard fell asleep beside him, it had been an early night for them but the week had been a stressful, the new CEO wasn’t as agreeable as Richard had hoped he would be and they were in the middle of a power struggle.

 

This was not what was keeping him up, as much as he wanted to help and be there for Richard, he knew that Richard’s tantrum, which he would of course never admit to anyone that this is what it was, he was always on Richard side, it would pass when the next obstacle came along.

Sometimes it felt as if Richard needed the drama to force him to do the work.

 

Jared’s concerns stemmed from something much more serious, Congress were reviewing laws on the arrest warrants and apprehension of whistleblowers or as they were referred to in the review ‘persons of interest’, of course there had been numerous mentions about Edward Snowden, Wikileaks, and even a few mentions of a journalist from Sacramento that gave his login to Anonymous and was now serving two years sentence.

 

It only took a few hours of digging and doing things he promised to himself and the American Goverment he would never do again did he find his name, a name he himself had not spoken out loud for many years.

 

A name he had given away in exchange to return to America.

 

Rolling on to his back, making room for Richard whom had wiggled his way onto Jared’s chest and was now using it as his pillow. He had wanted to tell him, sit Richard down and just tell him everything, introduce him to who he really was, what he had done, what he can do.

 

But after serious analysis and numerous SWOT analysis boards (all destroyed of course) he determined Richard was most likely to respond badly to his deceptions and it was prudent to wait to see if his concerns with unfounded.

 

It was struggle sometimes not helping, seeing the boys flailing with a coding problem, knowing he could help and wanting desperately to do so, but it had been part of the agreement on his return that he would not code or work in software development that the NSA deemed ‘inappropriate’.

 

Even suggesting a change in the algorithm would affect the likelihood of being put in jail for some trumped up treason charge, it could also be the beginning of the end for pied piper; the NSA would not hesitate to take it all.

 

There was absolutely no person in this house could beat a polygraph, so it was better that he didn’t try a bend the rules.

 

He knew logically he that he was already putting them all at risk, the minute he agreed to help Richard with pied piper’s original business plan he had opened the door to investigation, of course he rationalized that if the government hadn’t cared that he had been working for Hooli why would they care if he worked for a start up in (at the time) some guy’s garage.

 

And if he was honest with himself even back then he found Richard’s pull impossible to resist.

 

_3:12am_

 

He has to get up in three hours. Richard sighs and slowly brings his hand up to pat Jared on the chest.

 

“uuurrgggh what’s wrong? I can hear you worrying” the pat turns into a comforting rub “also your doing that thing with your foot you do when you know something bad is about to happen”

 

Bypassing Richard’s sleepy glare and looking down at his right foot, which he has been unconsciously tapping up and down under the sheets.

 

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep” kissing the top of Richard’s head in apology but continued to glare at his own foot, like it had dobbed him into Richard.

 

Richard’s hand slides across his chest to Jared’s hip, Richard now fully on top of Jared, chin to chest looking up at him waiting in silence for a proper answer.

 

The silence becoming deafening as Jared felt blood rush to his ears.

 

Jared finally responds with a sigh, “I promise it’s nothing, I’m just over tired”.

 

Bobbing his head to give Richard a second kiss then making a show on yawning and snuggling down with Richard whom was still on top of him, closing his eyes after one last look at Richard who was still watching him with a look that Jared was familiar with, one of worry.

 

_4:20am_

 

Jared’s eyes crack open having felt Richard’s breathing even out about forty minutes ago; he knows he can slip out of the bed without notice.

 

Taking his phone with him Jared makes his way to the kitchen accepting that sleep would not find him, he would be better off doing something productive rather than lying next to Richard, periodically waking him up.

 

Flicking the light switch on in the kitchen as he shuffled towards the coffee maker, autopilot taking over as he scoops the grounds and adding water to the back of the machine. As he waits for the machine to drip, he starts his now hourly routine of scrolling news sites on his phone checking of any change in the past six hours he had been attempting sleep.

 

Not finding anything new but fluff pieces on a rumor that Snowden was releasing a techno track, he watched the jug fill in front of him and takes it the moment the drips slow with a mug he moves to sit at the kitchen table.

 

His foot starts to tap again against the tables’ leg the moment he sits down, continuing to scroll with his thumb, his name had been on a list, his real name had been on an official list.

 

He had discovered it at breakfast earlier that day, or yesterday as the case now may be.

 

The review had been going on for the past two weeks he had been looking for it, expecting it but hoping, wishing that his luck had changed. Repeating to himself the words Tyler has spoken over the phone when he had tried to return for a foster mother’s funeral

 

“Your old news, their all ISIS obsessed now”

 

Your old news… like he would just be forgotten. Which of course after the Canada incident and then the ’amendment’ to his ‘status’ a year later was ridiculous, he would never be forgotten… He was the one that had gotten away. The one they couldn’t pin down.

 

Jared looks back that the direction of his and Richard’s bedroom considering returning for his laptop so he can do a more thorough search, but eventually decides against it, due to the risk of waking Richard again, who was someone whom needed a good eight hours or he would start getting ill.

 

 

As Jared pours his third cup of coffee he stands and turns shoving the jug back in it’s home, flicking the kitchen light off as he walks out on to the backyard, not wanting to disturb anyone else in the house at the early hour but also no wanting to answer questions on him being up at such an early hour.

 

Lying back in one of the lounge chairs and placing his coffee cup on the grass beside him, Jared watches the sun slowly peak through the darkness letting the day start officially. His eyes slowly starting to flutter closed.

 

 

~~~

 

_8:09am_

 

Woken only a few hours later listening the gang inside, going about the regular morning routine while loudly trying to get information out of Richard about why _‘Jared is acting weirder than usual’_

 

“Richard what ever you have done, fix it! We all know you need Jared to function and I will not be picking up the slack this week. I am too important, just give him an apology blow job or something!”

 

Erlich voice boomed over the chatter, he could only hear the mumble tone of Richard reply not the actual words. His focus quickly stolen away as his world completely stops when he hears the next noise. A phone with the loudest ring one could manage, the tone blasting through the house and out the windows.

 

“MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT”

 

Jared jumps out of the chair and moves towards the offending phone as quickly as possible, throwing his self through the kitchen door and through the house, it was the call he had been unintentionally waiting for.

 

 

There was a reason the phone rung so loudly and there were only two people whom had that number.

 

It was not a good sign.

 

He could feel the others hovering in the doorway behind him as he searched through a box of his things to receive the offending phone, not bothering with privacy, knowing that it would be futile as whatever happened next would be very public and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Pausing a moment while finally grasping the phone within his left hand feeling bad about not preparing Richard, knowing that in moments, their relationship would start crumble.

Recognizing one of the two numbers.

 

“Alicia”

 

“Yes Hi, Mr. Dellinger, I’m assuming you know while I’m calling”

 

Hearing her say his name was like a punch in the stomach, Jared felt assaulted by its abruptness but also not knowing what he had expected instead.

 

“Jeff? Are there?”

 

“Yes Alicia, what is happening?”  
  


“I’m sorry Jeff, but they are calling you in. They called the office about half an hour ago as a courtesy but it looks like your case will be included in the review”

 

As her own son got older and she continued to handle Jeff Dellinger’s constant need for legal counsel she grew fond of the young man.

Normally not one to get so attached to her clients, but as she got to know Jeff Dellinger and learnt his personal history, Alicia’s heart went out to him.

 

Wishing for the day when they had no reason to speak.

 

They never seemed to try and keep in touch but one way or another every few months they found a reason for one to call the other, when either Jeff nervously questioning his agreement about what he could and couldn’t do per his re-entry to the country or Alicia herself needing a question about the NSA or even just a tech question, she rang Jeff.

 

It did help she had a few phone numbers she could reach him that didn’t require her to call from under a blanket.

 

 

Feeling the four sets of eyes at his back Jared tries to still his reaction, but feeling his face crumble with anxiety and exhaustion.

 

Hanging his head, his voice deteriorates “what does that mean? What do I do?”

 

His hands start the shake as he feels Richard coming up behind him steering him towards the bed pushing Jared slightly to sit down, and then settling down next to him rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

Still not understanding what was happening but knowing Jared needed him.

 

“Jeff, the first thing to do is not panic. I am on my way to you now, I’ll be there in about three hours and we will put a plan together” Alicia paused for a response which did come

 

“It is really important that you don’t not panic, ok?” she continues but starts to sound distracted “Jeff I’m getting on the plane now I need to know you aren’t going do anything before I get there”.

 

“What is the likelihood of them coming for me before you arrive?” not really wanting an answer Jared looks at Richard for the first time since entering the room and lets the breath he didn’t realize he was hold out of his chest.

 

“Its unlikely from what they said on the phone but if it happens you are not to speak a word, am I clear. Not a word, just stay calm, do as they say and wait for me” Handing her ticket to the stewardess as she responds non verbally to the ‘turn off your phone’ gesture to she receives and stands to the side of the boarding gate to quickly finish their conversation.

 

“I have to go, take a deep breath and stay calm. We will sort it out”

 

“Ok, I’ll be here” Jared head droops again into a still clueless but slightly panicking Richard “I’ll see you soon”

 

“See you soon Jeff”

 

 

Staring down at the phone as he pressed the red button to end the call, Jared put his left hand on Richard’s knee while turning towards the others including them in his next statement and with his happiest Jared tone, which considering his emotional state leading up to the statement was considerably unnerving, he finally addressed the room.

 

“Ok so I know that you are all concerned about what has been going on with me the past few days and I think you should all know that…”

 

Jared pauses staring at them all like he was trying to burn their images to his memory, his gauze ending on Richard to finally finish his sentence

 

“… That is a few hours I’m going to be arrested”


End file.
